Cooking Mama World
'Cooking Mama World '''is the main website for all things Cooking Mama related. One can check out the games and their websites, play games, print pictures, and watch webisodes. Present The third icon on the side, a blue present box. Here people can print out ''Cooking Mama printables such as: Calendar For each month a new picture has been released for the year. After a year ends a new page is made for all 12 of the previous calendar pictures. *Mama and her family in kimono's *Mama with chocolate *Ichigo with small statuette's of Papa and Mama *Mama and her family on lettuce, holding lettuce *Ichigo and Ringo on chinese fish wind socks *Mama and her family on tadpoles *Mama, Ichigo, and Ringo on Lemons *Papa eating watermelon *Mama, Ichigo, and Ringo watching mosquitos *Mama and a bunch of rice. *Mama playing in snow *Mama and her family dress as sweet potato *Mama, Ichigo, and Ringo dressed for Halloween *Mama, Ichigo, and Ringo wheat *Mama and Ichigo in tomato's *Mama and Ichigo in the forest *The family fishing *Mama riding a scooter following Ichigo *Mama made of flowers *Mama and Ichigo with big strawberries *Mama with a bunch of babies *Mama, Papa, and Ichigo in Kimono *Mama and baby at Christmas *Mama in the garden *Mama with long jewelry chain *Mama and Max *Ichigo shopping *Mama omelet *Mama *Ichigo at a picnic *Mama in the sand Pictures Some of the pictures are from the calendar and as such will not be mentioned. *Mama, Ichigo, and Ringo during Halloween *Ringo with hand-sewn Mama design *Mama and Ichigo with popsicles *Family in tent *Mama and familyin raindrops *Mama and family on multiple vegetables *In the forest *Mama and Children *Mama and Ichigo holding dried pink fruits/vegetables *Mama and Friends egg *Mama and Max Christmas *Mama and Family *Mama Pink *Mama and Ichigo with tons of thread/yarn *Family in flower field *Mama during the evening *Mama and Parasols *Camping Mama! *Anniversary *Flowers *Tasting *Mama, Grandma, Ichigo crafts *Mama and friends Holidays *Train *Lovely Door *Autumn Ichigo *Mama and Baby in playroom *Mama Heart *Halloween *Washing dishes *Mama and Ichigo in the kitchen *Mama and Baby *Ichigo outside *Mama with grapes *Crafts *Mama, Ichigo, and Chika eating *Mama and Baby *Heart frames *Outfits *Watering flowers *Thinking *Mama Tired *Strawberry Love *Photo *Ichigo and Max run *Rainbow *Mama stand *Peace! *Mama carrying vegetables *Chalk Drawing *Food Coloring Pages *Mama and Ichigo *Ichigo running *Catch *Camping *Papa and Ringo *Chocolate heart *Baby imitating Mama *Washing *Mama Christmas *Perky as always! *Mama with food *Love of cooking *Carrying dishes *Mama and Ringo *Ringo and Ichigo fish *Camping Mama *Tasting *Cheerleader Mama! *Gardening *Reading to Baby *Crafts *Christmas *Baby and Mama Games The middle icon, a video game controller. As of now, only five mini games are available. They are not based on any of the games in game however and are very different from one another. They are: #Outdoor Adventures - Guide Ichigo to collect apples, chestnuts, and the golden Mama coins that fall from above. Do not catch the purple fuzzy caterpillars. #Ichigo Catch! - In this game the player must click to make Ichigo hop up to catch the many different fruits. Avoid catching the little demons though, but make sure to collect gold Mama coins to get bonus points #Gardening - Grab each vegetable that pops up. #Babysitting - Stop the baby from crying by clicking on each baby rattle icon that pops onto the screen! #Balloon Catch - Grab each balloon that appears except for the little demons. Videos The top icon, a video clip. You can watch videos of Mama and all the antics or adventures she and her family get into. Due to the length in page, each video will have its own page where one can find info about them or pictures. *Ichigo Makes A Necklace *Baby's play time *Christmas *New Year Antics *The Making of a Scarf *Gardening *Anniversary Dinner *Packing *Camping *Papa and Ringo *Scary Woods *Pancakes! *Clean up time *Combine Time! *Sibling Rivalry *Kites *Lovely *Max's Date *Surprise For mama *Bento A Go-Go Gallery Raindrops.png Halloween Mama.png Ketchup Mama.png Magical Paints.png Washing.png Sandy Mama.png Emotional.png Dress Up.png Outdoor.png Crying.png Cooking mama world 4.png Cooking mama world 3.png Cookign mama world 2.png Cookign mama world.png Cooking mama world 6.png Cooking mama world 5.png cooking mama world 8.png 1600x1300.png Cooking.png Category:Fun Pages Category:Mama World Category:Online